El canto de las sirenas
by Hychizu
Summary: Un historia en donde los sueños se pueden volver realidad. Nos cuenta como una obsesión se puede convertir en una grandiosa vida, te invito a leerla, pues es una historia hecha para mi elemento favorito: El agua, y el deseo de una chica de ser diferente.


Esta no es otra historia de pokémon, pero si una de magia y fantasía que narra la historia de una obsesión por un elemento que me gusta mucho: el agua. Esta historia da inicio en Sydney, Australia; en donde 5 jóvenes muy amigos han formado un grupo de música con el motivo de divertirse y pasar un buen rato juntos, sin embargo sus actitudes son muy distintas entre si, pero eso no impide que puedan relacionarse y tener una fantástica amistad. Aquel grupo está conformado por:  
- Taylor. Una joven chica de 16 años de edad, su único interés es ser la estrella del grupo o al menos la imagen que los represente, muchos dirían que es una gran chica pero tiene ciertos defectos que no le favorecen, como el de ser vanidosa, caprichosa y muy floja en sus participaciones, esto en ocasiones causan problemas internos, pero a pesar de todo trabaja a duras penas por sus amigos.  
- Bryan. Él es un chico de 17 años al que le fascina tocar la batería, el prácticamente es el compositor del grupo y ha escrito todas las canciones que hasta ahora se conocen, tiene un gran espíritu y pone todo de su parte en aquel proyecto, lamentablemente no es tan bueno en la escuela y eso no es un punto fuerte para él.  
- Yaqueline. Es una muchacha muy amable y bondadosa, es la más cariñosa del grupo y aparentemente la que más paciencia tiene, aunque no lo es mucho con Taylor, ya que no le agrada su actitud, pero a pesar de eso comparte voz con aquella chica, pues ambas son el dueto del grupo.  
- Mistero. El es un hombre joven también, es responsable y algo serio, cumple con sus labores escolares y además con los quehaceres del hogar, es el guitarrista del grupo y se encarga de componer algunas melodías que lleven un buen ritmo y hagan vibrar el alma; lamentablemente no le gusta mucho la música y la única razón del porque está en el grupo es por Safiro, la chica de sus sueños.  
A esta última podrán, o más bien, la conocerán en esta historia…

- **El Canto de las Sirenas **-

Era una mañana soleada y húmeda, eran casi las 10:00 de la mañana cuando todo podría dar comienzo. En una cafetería ubicada en las hermosas playas arenosas de Sydney, se encuentran Taylor y Yaqueline, quienes hablan como grandes amigas en una de las tantas mesas altas de aquel sofisticado sitio. Ellas se encuentran sentadas en una especie de sillón semi circular de color rojo cerca de una ventana cubierta por unas finas cortinas de fino color blanco con diseño florar, además aquellas chicas disfrutan de unas deliciosas malteadas, pero en esos instantes su compañera Safiro aparece. Antes de continuar describamos un poco a las chicas; Yaqueline es una chica de estatura normal y piel clara, su cabello es de color castaño y por lo regular lo tiene largo, pero le gusta peinarse con una colita hacia la derecha sujetada por un moño violeta, de esta forma parece que todo su cabello se ve hacia esa dirección, aunque de esa manera se hacen notar más sus pequeños ojos café claro, su vestimenta consiste en pantalón común azul claro y una suave blusa rosa con una amarilla flor en el centro, además de unas sandalias verdes con grandes flores blancas. Taylor por su parte es algo más moderna o llamativa, ya que lleva puesto un chaleco sencillo de color azul marino, una corta blusa blanca y una mediana falda azul oscuro, además de tener puesta una diadema celeste sobre su largo cabello amarillo con un fleco verde, el cual hace combinación con su blanquiza piel y ojos azules. Safiro por otra parte es un poco más alta que Yaqueline, a ella le gusta vestirse bien, su cabello lacio y brillante de color café claro con un corte de capas es peinado hacia atrás, pero tiene dos largos mechones hacia los lados que son sostenidos por pequeños broches rectangulares de color rosa, su piel también es clara pero no tan blanca como la de Taylor, aunque encaja perfecto con sus brillantes ojos verdes; esta chica viste casual, un hermoso vestido blanco con varias flores de colores, carece de mangas pero podemos apreciar unos finos bordes ondulados de fina ceda en las hombreras, además de un cinturón verde que rodea por completo a la chica dejando ver su delgada figura.

- ¡hola muchachas! ¿Cómo están? - saludó con alegría Safiro  
- Safiro, hola, ¿por qué llegaste tarde? - pregunta Yaqueline con interés al hacerle espacio para que se siente  
- lo siento, pero tuve que hacer una tarea de la escuela y hasta ahora logré terminar - contestó la chica un poco apenada al sentarse al lado de su amiga  
- uff, las tareas de la escuela son molestas, te quitan valioso tiempo de vida - comenta Taylor algo desanimada al beber de su malteada por medio de una vajilla  
- si, ¿y los demás no van a venir? - pregunta con interés Safiro al ver la hora de su reloj y notar que es tarde  
- se supone, pero aún no llegan - respondió Yaqueline con simpatía al ofrecerle un poco a Safiro  
- de hecho, creo que ahí vienen - dice Taylor con gracia al señalar hacia dos chicos que se acercan

Bryan y Mistero son los otros dos chicos que faltan para que el grupo esté completo, y por suerte acaban de llegar al punto de reunión. Ambos chicos son altos y de complexión delgada, solo que Bryan es algo más robusto, él es de piel clara y cabello dorado, aunque sus ojos son de color miel, viste una camiseta playera de color amarillo con diseño de palmeras y barcos azules, verdes y blancos, además de llevar unos pantalones cortos del mismo estilo pero completamente de color verde. Mistero por su parte parece ser un chico algo más reservado, su cabello café oscuro y sus secos ojos del mismo color bien podrían quedar perfectamente con su actitud, aquel joven viste una playera roja con unos pantalones azules sujetados por un cinturón blanco que hace juego con sus tenis del mismo color. Ambos hombres se acercan con simpatía hacia sus compañeras.

- ¡hola chicas! Ya hemos llegado - dijo con gran entusiasmo Bryan  
- ¿por qué tardaron? - preguntó Safiro algo irónica por su pregunta  
- es que, nos entretuvimos - respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo al notarse algo extraños  
- amm… ¿con qué? - preguntó Taylor algo nerviosa por su sospechosa actitud  
- ¡con esto! - responde con alegría Mistero al mostrarles una hoja de papel  
- ¿con una hoja de papel? - preguntó en tono burlesco Safiro  
- no es solo una hoja de papel, es una convocatoria para un concurso, sólo lean - dice algo indignado pero con carisma Bryan al tomar la hoja y colocarla sobre la mesa circular  
- ¿un concurso, de qué? - pregunta con interés Yaqueline al observar la ilustración de papel junto con Safiro  
- de música, ¿qué otra cosa nos podria entretener? - preguntó Bryan algo desubicado  
- ¿quieres que responda? - cuestiona Taylor un poco distraída al dejar callado y sonrojado al chico  
- al parecer será un gran concurso, dice que pueden entrar tanto solistas como grupos musicales sin que excedan de 5 integrantes, se llevará a cabo el 4 de Junio en estas playas a partir de las 5:00 de la tarde - dice Safiro al leer aquellas letras en voz alta  
- y nosotros podemos participar - sugirió Bryan con gran interés  
- entonces debemos ensayar, será casi en una semana - dice Yaqueline al apoyar aquella idea que le agrada  
- ¿y cual es el premio? - fue la pregunta de una interesada Taylor, tanto en el concurso como en el premio  
- ¡el ganador podrá llevarse unos cincuenta mil dólares, un contrato para una disquera y además…!  
- saben, mientras ustedes platican sobre el concurso, yo… iré a pasear un rato - interrumpió Safiro algo desanimada al dejar el papel y levantarse  
- ¿estás bien? - pregunta la chica de blusa rosa al notar su seriedad  
- si, sólo… caminaré por la playa - asegura la chica de mechones al caminar y marcharse de aquel sitio  
- ¿qué le pasa? - preguntó con interés y un poco preocupado Bryan  
- no tengo idea, pero iré a averiguar - dice Mistero con seriedad

Safiro es una chica muy amable y atenta, le encanta estar con sus amigos, pero en ocasiones se siente algo extraña, como si fuese una persona muy distinta a las demás, como si no fuera de ese planeta; son ideas algo raras pero así es como se ha sentido últimamente, además de que está obsesionada con un elemento muy importante en este mundo. Esa chica de florido vestido pasea un poco seria y triste por la orilla de la playa, observando como algunas personas disfrutan del sol y del mar, mientras otras comen algunas frituras y otras beben algunas gaseosas, pero nuestra chica se detiene en un punto donde el sol hace brillar al océano mostrando un bello panorama de diamantes, justo en ese momento la chica logra ver un destello multicolor muy fugas en aquel mar, el cual al parecer fue ocasionado por la cola de un pez que salto.

- ¿qué fue eso? - se preguntó en silencio la chica al sonreír por aquel hecho  
- ¿qué haces? - pregunta con alegría Mistero, el cual acaba de llegar y por lo tanto sobresaltó un poco a la chica  
- oye… me asustaste - dice algo nerviosa Safiro al colocar una mano en su pecho y voltear a verlo  
- ¿por qué te fuiste? - pregunta el chico con interés  
- por que… - la chica lo observa con seriedad, pero luego ilumina una sonrisa tratando de no responder  
- bueno, no ocupas decirme, solo me preocupe por ti - insinúa el chico un poco sonrojado al reír levemente  
- no se preocupen tanto, ya saben que me gusta ver el mar de vez en cuando - comenta la chica con simpatía al acomodarse el cabello y ver al apuesto chico  
- en ese caso, vamos con los demás - sugirió el chico al ver que no pasa nada malo  
- está bien - dice la chica aceptando aquella petición, aunque en realidad finge alegría

La chica toca su espalda y empieza a caminar para dirigirse a la cafetería, aunque su compañero se coloca a un lado de ella con rapidez con la intención de hablar un poco mientras sonríe. Sin embargo, bajo aquel despejado cielo se puede apreciar a una misteriosa figura asomándose desde la superficie del mal, viendo fijamente a la chica de cabello café, con lo que un par de dudas empiezan a rondar su cabeza.

- ¿será ella? - se preguntó con una suave y dulce voz  
- no lo creooo - contentó una burlesca voz desde el fondo del mar  
- ¿segura? - volvió a preguntar aquella persona al agacharse un poco y sentir el agua en su cuello  
- si, ya vámonos - contesta la misma voz algo risueña

Aquella misteriosa figura se introduce de nuevo en el mar, creando pequeñas ondas blancas que se expanden y desaparecen con rapidez. Un nuevo día ha iniciado en aquel continente, el sol brilla radiantemente sobre un cielo muy azul con varias nubes esponjosas de color blanco. Nos ubicamos ahora en una bonita colonia de grandes casas coloridas con verdes y pequeños jardines, pero nos dirigiremos a una en particular, una de un solo piso de color blanco con un amplio terreno delantero, el cual está muy bien arreglado con figuras de cerámica y bellas flores blancas.

- ya terminé - dice Safiro con amabilidad al colocar unos platos en el lavaplatos de la cocina  
- qué rápido comes - dice una distinguida mujer algo lejana de aquel sitio  
- por cierto, ¿puedo ir a casa de Yaqueline? - preguntó la chica algo emocionada  
- ¿tan temprano? - pregunta la madre de corto cabello café al llegar desde el comedor  
- ya te lo dije, es para ensayar - responde la chica un poco extrañada por su memoria  
- ¡oh si!, pero no llegues tarde - dice aquella mujer con tranquilidad al abrir la llave de agua para lavar los platos  
- de acuerdo mamá, nos vemos - se despide la chica al darle un beso en la mejilla para después marcharse

Momentos más tarde. Ahora nos encontramos en otra casa un poco alejada de la de Safiro, es del mismo estilo pero ésta cuenta con una gran cochera que por ahora está sin autos, ya que permanece abierta con aquellos chicos en su interior, junto con varios instrumentos para el hogar y algunos otros musicales. Tras unos minutos de demora la chica de ojos verdes finalmente llega, notando la expresión se asombro de los demás.

- hola, perdón por llegar tarde, es que…  
- es que nada, ahora te sientas mientras pensamos en el nombre de mi, digo, de nuestro grupo - interrumpió Taylor con una actitud algo vanidosa al sentar a la chica en una de las desocupadas sillas  
- ¿y qué tienen en mente? - preguntó la chica con interés  
- aún nada, en eso estamos pensando - dice Bryan un poco pensativo al estar parado frente a los demás  
- ya se, que se llame Los armónicos - sugirió Mistero con alegría  
- suena muy anticuado, que sea Las melodías de la noche, se oye más poético - dijo Yaqueline con emoción al profundizar un poco en sus palabras  
- me gusta como suena - dice Safiro con felicidad al estar de acuerdo con aquel nombre  
- no me gusta, hay que causar sensación, ¿qué tal Taylor y los villanos? - preguntó la chica con un brillo en sus ojos al levantarse e imaginar un glorioso futuro  
- ¿por qué debe tener tú nombre, ah? - cuestiona un poco molesta Yaqueline al cruzarse de brazos y verla  
- ¿tú qué sugieres, Safiro? - pregunta con interés Bryan al querer oír alguna de sus ideas  
- está bien el nombre que dijo Yaqueline, ese me gusta - responde la chica algo sonrojada  
- pero di uno, así tendremos más para votar - declara la chica de larga cola de caballo  
- bueno, yo digo que puede ser… amm, Los oceánicos - dijo la chica un poco tímida al agachar su cabeza  
- ¿por qué siempre que decidimos algo tienes que meter al océano? - pregunta algo molesta Taylor  
- ¿ah?  
- no es por nada pero, ¿no te enfadas de hablar siempre del mar? - preguntó Bryan algo burlesco  
- ustedes querían mi opinión - dice la chica algo indignada  
- es verdad, además vivimos en una gran isla - menciona Mistero con seriedad para apoyar a su amiga  
- pero siempre mencionas el mar, ¿qué tiene de bueno algo tan tonto como eso? - preguntó con molestia Taylor al mostrarse indiferente, hiriendo a la chica con su pregunta  
- si no les gusta, ¿por qué me preguntan? - preguntó enfadada Safiro al levantarse y marcharse  
- ¡espera! - grita Mistero al caminar para detenerla, pero siente como una mano lo sujeta del brazo  
- no, déjala que sé vaya - sugiere Yaqueline con disgusto al pensar en que es lo mejor  
- ¿no crees que te excediste? - preguntó un Bryan algo molesto con su compañera  
- lo siento, no era mi intención lastimarla - dice Taylor en forma de disculpa al acomodarse el cabello

Safiro en ocasiones se siente incomprendida, desde niña le ha gustado demasiado el mar a tal grado de convertirlo en una obsesión y hasta en su punto más débil, es por eso que siempre piensa en el e imagina un mundo diferente dentro de éste, aunque en ocasiones sus ideas solo son fantasías. La casa de Yaqueline no está tan alejada de las hermosas playas de Sydney, es por eso que la chica ha llegado después de unos minutos y ahora camina con tristeza por aquel arenoso terreno algo solitario. La joven de cabello claro se sienta en la arena cerca del mar y lo mira fijamente con un seco brillo en sus ojos, pensando en varias cosas que la tranquilizan y relajan. De nueva cuenta el sol hace que el mar se mire brillante, pero en esta ocasión la chica logra ver un destello multicolor que es reflejado por lo que parece la cola de un pez. Safiro se levanta un poco confusa al ver de nuevo aquella imagen, pero ahora es acompañada por una persona que la saluda desde el mar y después de eso salta para ocultarse en su interior, por lo que la chica se queda asombrada tallándose los ojos, pero al estar segura de lo que vio decide volver con sus amigos para contárselos. Justo cuando ella se marcha de nuevo, sale una persona desde aquel sitio, ahora podemos ver que se trata de una madura mujer de piel clara y largo cabello violeta muy brillante, la cual observa con sus azulados ojos a la joven que se marcha corriendo, notándose algo pensativa.

- yo creo que si es ella - se dice la chica de suave y tranquila voz  
- por favor Tahitiana, no puede ser ella - asegura la otra persona que le acompaña que sigue en el interior  
- yo estoy segura que si lo es - dijo totalmente convencida y satisfecha aquella mujer llamada Tahitiana

La emocionada chica corre con gran emoción hacia la casa de Yaqueline, pensando en si será verdad lo que vió o si fue una simple ilusión causada por el sol, aunque en verdad está convencida de que es tan real como ella y los demás. Finalmente la joven llega y observa que la puerta de la cochera sigue abierta, por lo que decide entrar de nuevo por ahí.

- ¡amigos, amigos! - exclama Safiro con emoción y algo desesperada, provocando que los demás dejen sus instrumentos y vayan con ella  
- ¿qué pasa? - pregunta con preocupación Mistero al detenerla con sus manos y ver su alegre rostro  
- ¿te paso algo malo? - pregunta Yaqueline con un poco de nervios  
- para nada, estoy bien pero no van a creer lo que pasó - responde con alegría Safiro al verlos emocionada  
- ¿qué… qué pasó? - preguntaron todos con interés  
- vi… vi…  
- ¿qué, qué viste? - preguntaron con desesperación los chicos al interrumpirla  
- vi, ¡una sirena! - exclama con entusiasmo la chica  
- ¡ha! Safiro por favor - dice con enfado Taylor al decepcionarse  
- ¿estás segura de lo qué dices? - pregunta Mistero un poco extrañado al no creerle  
- oye, está bien que te guste el mar, pero no es para tanto - menciona Yaqueline al estar desilusionada con la chica, a la cual tolera demasiado  
- ¿ahora dirás qué vez peces caminar en las calles? - preguntó con ironía Taylor al no importarle en lo más mínimo la emoción de aquella chica  
- no se que les pasa, pero no me crean, ¡yo la vi y con eso me conformo! - contesta enfadada la chica al bajar sus manos

Totalmente molesta y sin sentirse comprendida, Safiro se marcha de nuevo, pero por enojo toma el papel de aquella convocatoria y se va por completo, dejando un poco confusos a sus amigos. La chica regresa a la playa, pero ahora con una ira en su interior, ya que las personas a las que llama amigos no la entienden y la escuchan, a veces la comprenden pero en otras ocasiones la hacen sentir como una gran tonta, y eso es lo que más le disgusta. Aquella playa se encuentra algo solitaria, pero aún así hay unas cuantas personas disfrutando de su tranquilidad y satisfacción, aunque Safiro se detiene en un lugar donde las personas no están tan cerca de ella, por lo que se para con firmeza observando el gran mar azul.

- ¡¿por qué nadie me entiende?! - preguntó molesta la chica al gritar hacia el mar mientras sus ojos se humedecen un poco

Después de terminar con su grito, el claro cielo azul empieza a nublarse rápidamente con varias nubes grises, con lo cual una fuerte ráfaga de viento se hace presente, creando varias olas en el mar y levantando algo de tierra y basura cercana; Safiro se cubre la cara mientras sostiene aquel papel y siente como su cabello se mueve por el fuerte aire que obliga a los visitantes a marcharse. Poco después se hace presente una escasa neblina blanca que rodea por completo a la chica, quien logra ver como del mar sale una clara luz azul que expande el agua y crea un camino hacia tierra firme, para que una extraña mujer de largo vestido negro pueda caminar para acercarse lentamente a la joven asombrada.

- nadie te entiende mi niña - dijo con suavidad aquella mujer de blanca piel al llegar con ella, por lo que el viento se detiene pero el cielo continúa nublado  
- ¿qui… quién es usted? - preguntó Safiro algo asustada y nerviosa  
- no temas mi niña, soy Morgan, la única persona que te comprende - respondió aquella mujer con amabilidad al tocar con su helada piel el suave rostro de aquella sorprendida joven  
- ¿Morgan? - preguntó con interés la chica al verla a sus morados ojos  
- si, Morgan… soy la única persona que sabe el por qué te gusta tanto el mar, en realidad no es un gusto, sino un deseo de vivir en tu verdadero hogar - responde aquella mujer de largo cabello gris al rodearla y sentir su confusión y temor  
- ¿mi hogar? - se preguntó la chica en silencio al no entender sus palabras y sostener con fuerza el papel que se llevó

Aquella misteriosa mujer es de aspecto sombrío y muy frío, su piel es tan blanca como la nieve, haciendo una gran combinación con su largo y ajustado vestido negro, y su largo y ondulado cabello gris con algunas líneas violeta mientras sus fríos ojos morados observan con claridad la confusión en el interior de aquella chica; pero antes de que alguna de las dos hablará de nuevo, una suave y hermosa melodía se hace escuchar desde el gran océano, su sonido es tan armónico y agradable que podria relajarte por completo sin importar los problemas que tengas, es una tonada tan tranquila que con solo oírla puedes viajar a otro mundo y disfrutar de cada momento. Safiro parece estar emocionada por aquel angelical canto, pero al voltear hacia su costado derecho logra ver como Morgan se agacha tapándose los oídos, para después desaparecer como una simple neblina negra. Una vez estando sola y con un cielo que se despeja poco a poco, la joven de ojos verdes fija su vista al mar que vuelve a la normalidad, observando como una nueva persona se le acerca con cautela sin tocar tierra.

- ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunta con amabilidad aquella mujer de morado cabello  
- ¿quién eres tú? - cuestionó con interés y un poco temerosa la chica al acercarse un poco al mar, pues sin saber por que logra sentir confianza en aquella extraña mujer  
- oh perdona, mi nombre es Tahitiana, ¿cuál es el tuyo? - se presentó con una reverencia aquella mujer  
- me llamo Safiro, mucho… gusto - dice algo nerviosa la chica  
- no te asustes, no te haré daño, algunas sirenas son amables con los humanos - comentó con cariño aquella madura mujer al estar en el agua, mostrando sólo su cintura para arriba y dejándonos ver su delgado cuerpo con un elegante sostén violeta, además de mostrar unas multicolores aletas detrás de ella  
- ¿eres una sirena? - pregunta con gran asombro la chica al ver su larga cola de pez de brillantes escamas de un tono morado más claro que su cabello  
- en efecto, yo soy la que te saludó hace unos instantes - respondió con seguridad Tahitiana al juntar sus manos y dejarnos ver un hermoso brazalete de perlas azules  
- ¿y qué tiene que las hayas saludado? - preguntó una burlesca voz aún en el interior de aquel mar  
- ¿quién dijo eso? - preguntó Safiro algo nerviosa  
- no te preocupes, es…

Un par de olas interrumpen las palabras de aquella sirena, la distancia entre ella y la chica humana no es mucha, Safiro tiene los pies en la orilla de la playa y siente como el agua toca sus tobillos, mientras que Tahitiana está en un lugar no muy profundo pero es seguro para ocultar su cola de sirena de algún curioso; sin embargo de aquellas olas aparecen algunas burbujas cristalinas que traen como invitada a otra sirena aún más joven, está chica es de piel clara y largo cabello amarillo como el sol con un pendiente de estrella roja en el, además sus claros ojos azules hacen juego con su delicada y corta ropa celeste, aunque su larga cola es de un azul marino.

- yo puedo presentarme sola… - afirma la chica en tono negativo al acomodar su cabello hacia atrás - soy Adriana, hermana de Tahitiana  
- no puedo creerlo, ¿en serio son reales? - preguntó con emoción la chica  
- ¿de qué hablas, no ves nuestra cola? - pregunta algo sarcástica Adriana al mostrar su cola brevemente  
- si pero, había otra mujer aquí y…  
- era Morga, una sirena que sólo desea… - Adriana pretendía responderle pero al ver el llamativo papel en su mano se percata de algo muy especial - ¿podrías prestarme tu hoja?  
- ah si, claro - responde Safiro un poco penosa al entregarle la hoja, la cual recibe amablemente y que junto con Tahitiana observan detenidamente  
- vez esto, es la troyola - afirma Adriana al señalar la imagen del dorado trofeo que se muestra en la convocatoria, el cual tiene en la punta una estrella de cinco picos del mismo color un rubí en el centro  
- ¿la troyola? - pregunta Safiro un poco confusa al no entender de que hablan  
- si, la troyola es una joya que pose una magia increíble, tiene la capacidad de convertir cualquier cosa en algo nuevo y controlar los siete mares - responde con educación Tahitiana al notar el interés de la chica  
- además la perdimos hace tiempo, y ahora la estamos buscando para encontrar a Lágrimas, una de nosotras que ha desaparecido - completa Adriana con algo desilusionada al devolverle aquel papel  
- pero… este es el premio del concurso - insinúa la chica un poco distraída  
- ¿estás inscrita en el? - pregunta Tahitiana con ilusión  
- bueno, mi grupo lo está así que podría decirse que si - respondió con amabilidad la chica al sentirse segura con aquellas sirenas  
- entonces sería buena idea que tú… ¡ahí vienen tus amigos! - gritó Adriana al señalar hacia una distancia algo alejada tras reconocer a Misterio, a quien vieron el otro día

Safiro voltea y en efecto, sus amigos parecen dirigirse hacia ella al momento que bajan algunos escalones que los lleva desde la calle hasta la playa al mismo tiempo que algunas personas empiezan a reunirse también, la chica gira su vista de nuevo al mar pero las dos sirenas que hablaban con ella han desaparecido por completo, por lo que de nuevo observa la convocatoria que tiene en las manos mientras varias ideas se acomodan en su cabeza, empezando a tomar una decisión que podría alegrarle; una vez teniendo un plan en mente la chica corre hacia donde están sus amigos para ahorrarle el camino.

- no hagan preguntas, vámonos a ensayar para poder ganar el concurso - dice la chica con decisión  
- vaya, ahora sí estas de acuerdo con nosotros - insinúa algo irónica Taylor  
- ¿y ese rápido cambio de parecer? - fue la pregunta de un asombrado Bryan  
- ¿qué parte de no hagan preguntas no entendieron?, ¡vamos a ensayar! - exclama emocionada la chica al caminar, dejando en duda a su amigos

Han pasado alrededor de cinco días desde aquel hecho, desde ese día Safiro ha visitado la playa como siempre, de vez en cuando se ha encontrado con Tahitiana y Adriana pero no ha durado mucho tiempo con ellas, la mayoría del día se la ha pasado ensayando con sus amigos para tener dominada la canción que presentaran en aquel concurso, aunque no hace falta practicar tanto, ya que son demasiados buenos como para olvidar la letra de alguna melodía. Sin embargo es un nuevo día en donde Safiro planea visitar de nuevo a sus nuevas amigas, con las cuales se siente más que segura, ya que en ellas ve a personas que la comprenden y entienden y una de sus metas es ganar el concurso para darles aquel trofeo que tanto tiempo han buscado.

- ¡mamá, iré al muelle! - exclama la chica con emoción al terminar de almorzar  
- ¿tan temprano? - preguntó su madre algo extrañada por su decisión  
- si, no te preocupes volveré en unos minutos - aseguró la chica al despedirse con cariño de su mamá  
- ¿qué le pasa a esta niña? - se pregunta la madura mujer en silencio al notar como se marcha

Aquella señora de traje ejecutivo camina un poco hacia su sala, pues ahí hay un gran espejo en donde se mira para colocarse sus aretes, ya que en minutos debe ir a trabajar, pero mientras observa su reflejo se queda algo pensativa por algo que invade su mente en aquel instante, por lo que baja un poco su cabeza y observa ahora un cajón de un mueble color vino. Mientras tanto, Safiro se ha marchado hacia el muelle, sitio en donde ahora se encuentra. Es un día nublado con un clima agradable aunque un poco húmedo, la joven chica se coloca debajo de una gran plataforma de madera en donde hay montones de arena y donde se puede oír el choque de las olas con algunas rocas, la sencilla chica se acerca al mar tras ver como la sirena de rubios cabellos se le aparece.

- lo siento, pero Tahitiana no podrá venir - dice la chica en un burlesco tono  
- ¿por qué? - preguntó con interés Safiro  
- por que tiene que prevenir a la comarca de las sirenas - respondió Adriana un poco seca pero con amabilidad  
- ¿existen más sirenas? - pregunta con emoción Safiro al iluminar sus ojos  
- ¿tú que crees? - cuestionó un poco indignada la chica de azules ojos al cruzarse de brazos  
- perdona, es que estoy algo emocionada, pero… ¿por qué tienen que prevenirlas? - pregunta la chica al mostrar más interés, aunque parece un poco molesta para la sirena  
- por que tememos que Morgan robe la troyola…

Antes de terminar con su respuesta un estruendoso rayo sacude la playa asustando a las dos chicas que voltean, observando como las olas se congelan y las personas cercanas se paralizan por completo, siendo las únicas dos mujeres con movimiento en aquel terreno, aunque todo cambia cuando ambas ven una misteriosa esfera azul salir del mar acompañada de algunas maléficas carcajadas. Safiro retrocede un poco nerviosa por aquel extraño acontecimiento mientras que en las aguas Adriana la cubre dispuesta a defenderla de cualquier peligro.

- debe ser Morgan - aseguró Safiro algo temerosa  
- ¡hola Adrianita, Safiro! - saludo en tono sarcástico y poco frío aquella mujer de vestido negro al hacerse presente  
- ¿qué quieres aquí? - pregunta enfadada Adriana al seguir en el mar y verla a la cara  
- sólo vengo a hablar un poco con Safiro, la ultima vez no tuve la oportunidad de charlar bien - responde con calma y sarcasmo la mujer de rayas negras en su rostro al tocarse un mechón de su cabello  
- no tienes nada de que hablar con ella, vete ahora - ordena Adriana con molestia al verla fijamente, notando como mueve su negra cola de sirena  
- si, quiero hablarle de la Troyola, objeto que debo conseguir - afirma la maléfica mujer al sonreír sin pena  
- nunca tendrás la Troyola - asegura Safiro al armarse de valor para responder  
- ¿disculpa? - pregunta la mujer al notar su temor en sus ojos  
- no tendrás la troyola por que yo la ganaré para la comarca - respondió con gran seguridad la chica al sorprender un poco a la sirena que la protege  
- ¿en serio? Sabes algo, si me hubieras dejado hablar la otra vez, sabrías que tú eres una…  
- ¡cállate! - grita Adriana con enfado al interrumpirla completamente  
- ¿qué sucede? - preguntó Safiro con interés al sentir algo extraño en aquel ambiente  
- ¿no le han dicho? Uy que mal - menciona Morgan con descaro al sonreír  
- ¿no me han dicho qué? - pregunta de nuevo la chica al querer saber de que hablan  
- es que, no te ilusiones mucho ya que no estamos seguras, pero… Tahitiana está segura de que tú…

Inesperadamente la parálisis ambiental termina y todo regresa a la normalidad, por lo que Morgan y Adriana desaparecen de inmediato al ver actividad humana y sentir la presencia de alguien que se acerca, dejando dudosa a una chica que no entiende que sucede realmente. Safiro observa aquel mar y justo cuando pensaba irse de aquel sitio aparece su madre con un preocupado rostro.

- ¿mamá? - pregunta la chica al no entender por que está ahí  
- Yaqueline llamó y dice que te necesitan - dice la mujer con honestidad al sentirse rara en aquel sitio  
- ah, bueno… ¿y cómo supiste que estaba aquí? - preguntó con interés la chica, pues nunca le dijo que estaría debajo del muelle  
- em, por instinto de madre - respondió algo nerviosa la madura mujer al sonreírle a su hija

El tiempo pasa rápidamente, aunque no hubo muchos días que contar para llegar finalmente a la noche del gran concurso. Un gran escenario con enormes bocinas e instrumentos musicales está en aquella playa en donde varias personas escuchan las melodías que varios participantes han compuesto, el atardecer es radiante y el clima muy agradable, por lo que en la noche será un gran espectáculo. Varios puestos de comida y recuerdos se hacen presentes para satisfacer las necesidades de los compradores mientras luces de colores empiezan a encenderse para dar una mejor vista a lo que se puede presentar. El grupo de Safiro ya está preparado para salir, pues en unos instantes comenzarán y por lo tanto están cerca del escenario, lo único malo es que Safiro aún no ha llegado.

- ¿por qué se le ocurrió tardar justo ahora? - se preguntó molesta Taylor al empezar a desesperarse  
- tranquila, no debe tardar - asegura Yaqueline con optimismo  
- ¡ya llegue! - exclama una apresurada Safiro al presentarse  
- ya era hora, por poco cancelamos todo - dice Bryan con alivio al hacer una ligera burla  
- bueno, preparémonos - pide Taylor con vanidad al caminar hacia otra dirección acompañada de Mistero, Bryan y Yaqueline, pero esta ultima es detenida  
- oye, ¿nuestro grupo tiene nombre? - preguntó Safiro un poco preocupada  
- por supuesto que si - responde la chica con alegría al detenerse junto a Safiro  
- así, ¿y cual es? - pregunta de nuevo la joven de ojos verdes  
- Los cristales del océano - respondió la simpática chica al sonreír  
- ¿los cristales del océano?, pero ustedes no querían nada que se relacione con el agua - comentó extrañada la chica al sorprenderse un poco  
- en realidad fue Mistero quien le puso así, ya que te llamas Safiro y pues el zafiro es un cristal, y como te gusta el mar por eso se le agrego "del océano" - menciona con felicidad Yaqueline  
- que lindo de su parte - susurra Safiro con entusiasmo al sonrojarse un poco  
- bueno, alcancemos a los demás o nos irá muy mal - sugiere la otra chica al tomar del brazo a Safiro y empezar a caminar

Una gran noche puede esperarle a este grupo, y más a la protagonista de esta historia. El vestuario de aquel grupo es algo sencillo pero con un estilo único. Safiro lleva puesto un delgado collar dorado que muestra una blanca perla en el centro, este accesorio combina un poco con su blusa rosa de bordes blancos, la cual está algo abierta en el pecho con forma de un corazón, además tiene unas gruesas hombreras flexibles en un tono turquesa. Su blusa es corta y le permite mostrar parte de su abdomen y cintura, su corta falda rosa le queda perfectamente y más al tener está varios recortes ondulados de tono celeste, sus piernas son protegidas por altas botas blancas con algunos corazones rosas como botones y medianos tacones del mismo color, también lleva puesto unos finos guantes blancos que están cortados por donde salen los dedos, mostrando algo de modernidad en su ropa que queda con su cabello claro. Yaqueline sigue con su peinado, lo único diferente es su vestimenta, la cual está conformada por una chaqueta azul cielo abierta desde un poco abajo del pecho, claro que debajo tiene una corta blusa negra que muestra su ombligo, las mangas de aquella chaqueta le llegan hasta los codos mientras que desde las muñecas lleva puestos unos guantes del mismo color que su ropa; además su falda le llega hasta las rodillas y también es de aquel estilo y color, aparte lleva una venda en su frente de color azul marino y unos zapatos cómodos del mismo porte. Taylor por su parte se ha peinado elegantemente haciendo lucir su largo cabello que le llega hasta la cintura, lo lleva sujeto con una diadema de un tono rojo fuerte con una hermosa rosa blanca en un extremo, su vestido de encaje es de color vino, dejando ver su figura normal, aquella prenda es de una sola pieza y lleva un ligero escote que nos permite apreciar un plateado collar con un coral en el centro, además de que lleva puesto un cinturón negro para hacer juego, su vestido no es tan largo pero está cortado desde la cintura hacia abajo logrando mostrar sus curveadas piernas, esta clase de vestuario se ha vuelto algo popular en algunos países, y es que la falda tiene cortes ondulados de diferentes tamaños, por lo regular se deja una gran tela que cubre la parte de atrás, pero delante tiene alineados diseños que hacen una buena combinación, para finalizar lleva puestas unas clásicas zapatillas rojas con listones que se sujetan a sus tobillos. Los hombres por otro lado están algo más sencillos, Bryan solo tiene puesta una playera negra con alineados blancos que muestran diferentes figuras totalmente nuevas, además de un pantalón algo ajustado del mismo color y un cinto blanco completo que no le aprieta demasiado, él también tiene una venda en su frente y está es de color blanca con letras negras que dicen "King"; Mistero por otra parte solo tiene puesto un chaleco verde con bordes y cuello negro, sólo lo tiene abrochado de un botón y de esta manera deja ver su escultural cuerpo, ya que este chico es un excelente surfista y le gusta presumirlo un poco, también tiene unos guantes sin dedos de color negro con líneas verdes, además su pantalón también es negro pero al igual que su chaleco tiene bordes verdes que encajan perfectamente con él. Después de tanto esperar aquel grupo finalmente sube al escenario preparado para dejar a todos encantados con su gran canción.

- ¡buenas tardes querido publico! - exclama Taylor con gran emoción al oír varios gritos de la multitud  
- ¿cómo están? - pregunta entusiasmado Bryan al sentir la calidez de aquellas personas  
- ¡biieen! - grita el publico al esperar con ansias la siguiente canción  
- ¡bueno, nosotros somos los Cristales del Océano y permítanme presentarles a nuestro baterista Bryan, nuestros guitarristas Safiro y Mistero y las encantadores voces del grupo, Taylor y su servidora Yaqueline, esperemos les guste nuestra canción! - dice con alegría aquella chica, cuando nombró a cada integrantes estos saludaron y escucharon los gritos de apoyo de las personas  
- ¿ya están listos? - preguntó Mistero al ver como Safiro terminó de afinar su guitarra  
- ¡sii! - responden las personas que observan con emoción al grupo

Safiro y Mistero comienzan a tocar delicadamente las cuerdas de sus guitarras al mismo tiempo que Bryan empieza a hacer sonar algunos platillos, Yaqueline y Taylor se preparan para cantar al sostener con firmeza los micrófonos mientras una neblina blanca se hace presente junto con luces de colores de las grandes lámparas del escenario. Sin embargo, poco antes de cantar bajo un hermoso atardecer una fuerte ráfaga de viento se hace presente interrumpiendo la señal de los micrófonos, enseguida se aprecia como el cielo se oscurece por varias nubes que lo cubren con rapidez, el mar empieza a formar fuertes olas que ahuyentan un poco a los visitantes. Safiro y sus amigos observan confusos y preocupados el mar que brilla extrañamente con una blanca luz, de las oscuras profundidades de aquel océano se hacen presentes grandes olas que permiten traer a una gigantesca criatura de tenebroso aspecto e intimidantes ojos rojos. Inmediatamente las persona comienzan a gritar tras reconocer a la gran criatura acuática de áspera piel y largos tentáculos, pues se trata de un místico y legendario calamar gigante, conocido mejor como Kraken; y para no quedar mal, le hace compañía Morgan, quien aparece delante de el con un rostro frío y sediento de poder.

- ¿pero qué demonios es eso? - preguntó el anfitrión de aquel concurso al quitarse los negros lentes y observar con detenimiento a la bestia acuática  
- ¡hola a todos! - saluda Morgan con un tono amable pero frío  
- ¿es una sirena? - se preguntaron los amigos de Safiro a la vez tras reconocer aquella figura  
- Morgan… - se dice en silencio y con mortificación Safiro al oír los gritos de las personas y ver como se acercan aquellos personajes mientras el fuerte huracán mueve su cabello y la publicidad de los comercios  
- yo también vengo a cantar Safiro - mencionó de forma sarcástica aquella mujer al detenerse a una distancia no muy lejana de la tierra  
- eh, ¿te conoce? - preguntó Yaqueline algo asustada al ver a Safiro, quien está frente a ella

Taylor, Yaqueline, Mistero y Bryan observan a Safiro algo extraños mientras ella camina un poco sin bajar del escenario, las demás personas también se paran al ver que aquel monstruo no hará daño a menos que su ama lo pida, pero para suerte de muchos una tranquila y hermosa melodía empieza a entonar. Todos sin excepción voltean hacia lo más lejano del mar al notar que el fuerte viento se detiene por la tonada tan bella, se puede observar como varias personas, en este caso sirenas, se acercan hacia la donde están Morgan y el Kraken, se trata de la gran comarca comandada por Tahitiana, Adriana y tres fuertes tritones.

- ¡detente Morgan! - grita Adriana al detenerse junto a los demás a varios metros de su enemiga  
- es la comarca - dice con emoción y en voz baja Safiro al alegrarse  
- ¿qué pasa aquí? - se pregunta algo temerosa Yaqueline al ver tan increíbles cosas  
- no lo sé, pero no hay que temer - responde Bryan algo serio al observar a las nuevas personas  
- se tardaron mucho… - dice Morgan algo apática al verlos - ¡ataca Kraken!

Aquella bestia obedece de inmediato y con sus tentáculos golpea fuertemente la superficie del mar, provocando grandes olas que atemorizan a la comarca, sin embargo Tahitiana se adelanta un poco y saca del mar una brillante y fina arpa plateada de doradas cuerdas, justo en ese instante comienza a tocar una melodía muy profunda que detiene las olas y las hace encogerse hasta hacerlas desaparecer. Pero por sorpresa los más grandes y largos tentáculos de aquel calamar se abalanzan contra ella, por suerte Adriana logró empujarse y salvarla, pero algunas sirenas y tritones reciben aquel impacto bajo las carcajadas de Morgan.

- ¡déjalos tranquilos Morgan! - gritó Safiro con enojo tras bajar del escenario  
- mmm, ¿me habías dicho que ganarías la Troyola no?, lastima… ¡yo la tendré primero! - exclama la mujer con gracia al levantar su mano y señalar aquel objeto

La comarca trata de impedir aquel robo, pero los feroces tentáculos del Kraken los detienen, ni siquiera los tridentes de los tritones guerreros le hacen daño, su gruesa piel es más resistente que cualquier otro metal; Morgan por su parte libera varios rayos blancos desde su dedo que presenta uñas negras, algunas personas se agachan y gritan por temor mientras varias lámparas explotan por la gran cantidad de energía que reciben, sin embargo aquella malvada sirena emite un rayo azul hacia el gran trofeo dorado, cubriéndolo por completo y atrayéndolo hacia ella sobre la mirada de varias personas nerviosas, entre ellas Safiro.

- ¡jajaja, la troyola es mía! - exclama Morgan al tomar con sus manos aquel trofeo y reír mientras su mascota previene que la comarca se acerque  
- no puede ser… - se dice con miedo Safiro al pensar en lo peor  
- ahora todos se arrodillaran ante mi – dice con gran entusiasmo Morgan al levantar el trofeo - ¡hechizo del mal cumple mi petición, hazme tan fuerte como un dragón, proclama la bendición que el mismo demonio me otorgó!  
- tengo miedo - dice Taylor al tomar del brazo a Bryan  
- jajaja… - Morgan ríe con locura pero después de notar que no sucedió nada baja el trofeo con un disgusto de pocos amigos  
- ¿qué pasa? - preguntó con interés y mortificación Adriana al no ver algún efecto  
- esa no es la troyola - responde con seguridad Tahitiana  
- ¿qué dices? - pregunta Safiro con gran sorpresa mientras Morgan voltea a verlas  
- venimos a detener a Morgan por que nos dimos cuenta de que esa no era la troyola - afirma Tahitiana con seriedad sin tenerle miedo al gran calamar  
- ¡¿qué dices?! - preguntó muy molesta Morgan al hacer brillar de ira sus ojos y arrojar el trofeo hacia la playa de nuevo  
- creo que tu plan falló - comenta Adriana en tono burlesco al sonreír y cruzar sus brazos  
- puede que no tenga la troyola, ¡pero al menos tendré a Lágrimas! - exclama furiosa la mujer al voltear con su calamar  
- ¿qué? - se preguntó en silencio y nerviosa Tahitiana

Morgan se ha enfadado por completo, por lo que le pide a su calamar que atrape a Safiro. Aquella bestia obedece de nuevo y voltea utilizando sus grandes brazos, algunos de ellos chocan contra el escenario y otros golpean a unas cuantas personas, Safiro retrocede asustada al notar como aquel gran animal se acerca para atraparla por completo mientras otras personas corren y gritan sin parar, pero sus amigos se deciden a ayudarla y bajan de inmediato del escenario. Taylor y Mistero toman cuanto antes a Safiro de los brazos y la hacen correr hacia una dirección opuesta, observando como un gran tentáculo aplasta el lugar en donde aquella chica se encontraba; ellos siguen corriendo al mismo tiempo que las personas huyen despavoridas, Yaqueline y Bryan hacen espacio para que la multitud se mueva agachándose al sentir como los pesados tentáculos del Kraken pasan sobre ellos. Morgan por otra parte usa el poder del mar para acercarse a tierra firme, sin embargo Adriana y Tahitiana hacen lo mismo, aunque esta última le pidió a la comarca que actúen.  
Varias sirenas juntan sus manos y las levantan al ritmo que cierran sus ojos como si fuesen a orar y comienzan a cantar una canción muy distinta a las ya escuchadas, aquel calamar acorrala a los chicos que intentaban huir, pero aquella sonora melodía empieza a surtir efecto en la gigantesca criatura que empieza a sentirse cansada. Morgan solo observa como su gran mascota se agacha y retrocede, pues la canción de la comarca sirve para dormir hasta la más feroz criatura y eso es lo que hace.

- jaja, ¿crees que ganaran algo con dormir a mi monstruo? - preguntó con sarcasmo y molestia Morgan  
- al menos sabemos que no podrás contra nosotros tu sola - asegura con rudeza Tahitiana al hacerle frente  
- puede que ganen esta batalla, pero dudo que ganen la guerra - dice la mujer de cabellos grises con enojo  
- será mejor que te largues - ordena Adriana con molestia al estar cerca de la orilla de la playa junto a su hermana  
- jaja, me iré, pero no por ti… sino por que, tengo cosas que hacer, personas que ver y cosas que robar, nos volveremos a ver, tenganlo por seguro - afirma aquella mujer al sonreír, no sin antes ver a una nerviosa Safiro

Morgan levanta sus brazos y empieza a girar rápidamente sobre si misma, creando un gran torbellino de agua que la cubre por completo y que desaparece en segundos; mientras que el gigantesco y dormido calamar se esfuma como neblina negra ante la mirada de varias personas sorprendidas. Safiro y los demás observan con detenimiento a la gran cantidad de sirenas que hay sobre el océano, pero sus miradas se centran más en la joven Adriana y la madura Tahitiana, quienes ven como el cielo se despeja lentamente mostrando una magnifica noche de encanto. Una vez pasado el peligro Safiro camina hasta las orillas de la playa para estar más cerca de sus acuáticas amigas, quienes la ven con delicadeza y bondad.

- muchas gracias por su ayuda - dice la chica al estar agradecida con aquellas sirenas  
- no hicimos nada, solo llegamos a tiempo - dice Adriana con dulzura al sonreírle y pellizcar un poco su mejilla  
- aunque, ¿qué quiso decir Morgan con que tendría a Lágrimas? - preguntó con interés la chica al darse una idea de un maravilloso deseo  
- es lo que te quería decir, creemos que tú eres una sirena, y no solo eso… tú eres Lágrimas - aclara con alegría y gracia Adriana al ver un brillo en los ojos de Safiro  
- ¿Safiro una sirena? - preguntó en voz baja Taylor a los demás, quienes escuchan y observan atentos  
- pero, eso no es posible, yo he vivido aquí desde que tengo memoria…  
- así es, desde que tienes memoria - interrumpe una madura mujer al llegar con tranquilidad  
- ¿mamá? - pregunta Safiro con duda al ver que su madre se le acerca  
- sabia que tarde o temprano descubrirías la verdad - dice aquella mujer con unos húmedos ojos  
- ¿de qué hablas mamá? - pregunta extrañada Safiro al no entender bien el asunto  
- de la verdad hija, tú eres… una sirena - responde aquella señora con grata emoción pero algo triste mientras un ligero brillo recorre su mejilla  
- ¿pero como pasó esto? - preguntó la chica con interés al sentir emoción en su interior  
- hace tiempo, yo era una sirena y deseaba tanto ir a tierra junto a tu padre que en paz descanse, sin embargo cuando al fin me decidí, te encontré en medio de la nada, eras una huérfana bebé, tu villa había sido destruida por una tempestad, así que opte por llevarte conmigo y te crié como a una hija, cuando me transformaron, también te transforme… con esto - explicó con tristeza y sentimiento aquella mujer para luego mostrar ante los demás una dorada estrella con una preciosa gema en su centro  
- ¡la troyola! - dice emocionada Adriana al ver aquella reliquia  
- usted la tenia todo este tiempo - menciona Tahitiana con alivio y comprensión  
- y ahora se las devuelvo - dice la mujer al entregarle aquel artefacto a la madura sirena  
- está de nuevo con nosotros, aunque… ahora tú debes decir que camino tomar Safiro, ¿deseas seguir en este lugar? ¿O empezar uno nuevo como Lágrimas? - cuestionó con afecto Tahitiana al ver a una Safiro emocionada y a la vez sentimental  
- no lo sé…  
- tu obsesión por el mar era solo una clave de tu vida, es mejor que cumplas tu destino como sirena a quedarte en este mundo que no hará feliz mientras sepas la verdad - dice la madre con sentimiento al provocar que lágrimas recorran el rostro de Safiro  
- nunca te olvidaré… - asegura la chica al avanzar y dar un fuerte abrazo a quien fue su madre, sintiendo por última vez aquellos cálidos brazos y oír como la mujer llora de felicidad ante las miradas de varios espectadores que han comprendido aquel sentimiento  
- será mejor que te despidas de tus amigos - le pide con amabilidad Adriana al contener su llanto  
- si… - dice Safiro con tristeza y emoción a la vez al soltar a su mamá y secar su llanto

Safiro se acerca a cada uno de sus amigos, los cuales la abrazan y acompañan en esos momentos de madurez, brindándole todo el apoyo posible, pues no importa donde esté, siempre será su gran amiga. Tras sentir los abrazos y palabras de afecto de Taylor, Yaqueline y Bryan, la chica se coloca frente a un pensativo Mistero que la observa fijamente a sus radiantes ojos.

- sabes, desde que te conocí sentí algo muy especial… y siempre supe que yo te gustaba y creo que, es hora de que yo te diga que…  
- será mejor que no digas nada - interrumpió el chico al colocar su dedo índice en su boca y mostrarse sentimental ante ella

Ambos chicos se dan un fuerte abrazo que probablemente puede ser último en mucho tiempo. Tras despedirse finalmente de las personas que más quiere, la chica vuelve a donde están Adriana y Tahitiana. Adriana toma de la mano a Safiro y la hace entrar al mar mientras su hermana voltea con la comarca y levanta aquella valiosa estrella, al ver aquel reluciente brillo, tanto las sirenas como los tritones comienzan a cantar una nueva melodía muy alegre que llega al corazón; la troyola emite un brillo multicolor y con este, pequeñas olas se levantan alrededor de Safiro hasta envolverla en delgadas líneas de agua que no dejan de rodearla mientras ella brilla como el sol. Su cuerpo se vuelve brillante completamente, los broches de su cabello se destruyen para dejarlo suelto, aquella chica pierde sus ropas pero gana otras nuevas, un brazalete de rubíes se coloca en su mano izquierda al igual que una delgada prenda rosa que cubre su pecho y se sujeta de su cuello con una dorada estrella en el centro, también se puede apreciar como sus piernas se juntan y de inmediato unas brillantes escamas las cubren hasta formar la nueva cola de pez que se introduce en el mar, para dar comienzo a dos medianas aletas celestes al final de ésta. Al finalizar la transformación, la chica de cabello café se introduce en el agua y voltea con sus amigos, despidiéndose de nuevo con su mano; tras unos segundos, ella y la comarca se marchan lentamente hasta desaparecer por completo de aquella nocturna playa.

Después de esto, la normalidad regreso en aquel sitio, en donde las personas se quedaron con un gran asombro y una emocionante anécdota. A pesar de que el escenario fue destruido un poco, el gran concurso siguió en pie gracias a la inspiración de aquellas sirenas. Mistero y los demás cantaron su canción aunque no fue lo mismo por la gran falta de Safiro, aunque esa canción fue dedicada especialmente a ella. Tras finalizar todos los participantes, se ha anunciado al gran ganador y los otros dos lugares de los primeros tres, lamentablemente aquel grupo no obtuvo el primer lugar, más si el tercero y se han llevado un buen premio después de todo; ahora esos chicos se encuentran observando el oscuro mar que muestra una semiesfera blanca por el reflejo de la luna, mientras algunas personas limpian la playa y se llevan todo el equipo.

- creo que la vida será diferente sin ella - comenta Bryan algo desanimado  
- será mejor cambiar el nombre grupo, ¿o no Mistero? - preguntó Taylor con seriedad al ver al pensativo chico  
- si, creo que si - responde el chico al no apartar su vista del océano, para luego dar un suspiro  
- y… ¿cuál tienes en mente? - cuestiona Yaqueline con alegría al darse una ligera idea  
- se llamará… Lágrimas de sirena - responde el chico con gratitud y sentimiento

Todos sonríen con afecto al estar de acuerdo con ese nombre que nunca pensarán cambiar, pues han conocido a una gran chica que ha sido su gran amiga, cada uno de ellos se le queda viendo al mar recordando los buenos momentos que pasaron con aquella chica, soñando en que algún día podrán volver a ver a Safiro, quién empezará una nueva vida, en un mundo que siempre imagino.

**FIN**


End file.
